Project Summary/Abstract: Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Cancer Center is to participate in the research mission of the institution by making the expertise and experience of its personnel available to Cancer Center members for planning, conducting, and reporting of basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research projects. The overarching goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is to ensure the highest quality biostatistical and scientific standards for the Cancer Center. The Co-Directors of the BSR are Drs. Meza and Haynatzki. Dr. Meza has collaborated with the Cancer Center since joining UNMC in 2000. In 2008, she became Co-Director of the Biostatistics Shared Resource. Dr. Meza is also Director of the Biostatistics Core for the Cancer Center`s Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in pancreatic cancer. Dr. Haynatzki became a Co-Director with Dr. Meza shortly after he joined UNMC in 2008. The BSR plays a major role in the Cancer Center's scientific review committee and data safety committee for approving and monitoring clinical protocols. The BSR faculty members are active collaborators on numerous NCI-funded projects with Cancer Center members. The Biostatistics Shared Resource supports the infrastructure that facilitates the biostatistician's role in research conducted by Cancer Center investigators. With the CCSG, members of the BSR are a part of the administrative and bioinformatics infrastructure of the Cancer Center, providing input in planning, development, and operations. The CCSG allows Cancer Center investigators access to the expertise of the Biostatistics Shared Resource members for study design, grant development, protocol monitoring, and data analysis. CCSG support also allows the Biostatistics Shared Resource to attain a high level of recognition within the Cancer Center, and this has led to additional collaborations beyond the Cancer Center. With the continued commitment of the Cancer Center and UNMC to build resources for clinical and translational science faculty, use of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is expected to increase. These efforts will require biostatistical support for protocol and grant development, in addition to analysis and reporting of research results. The resources attained through the CCSG enhance collaborations that will continue to increase clinical research and peer-reviewed funding.